In the design, construction, and operation of roller-type conveyor systems, the number of possible layout arrangements is very great. For that reason, it is desirable to have available a limited number of standard elements that can be connected together to perform any desired function; otherwise, it becomes necessary to build expensive custom installations. Therefore, the frames, rollers, and drives have become available in standard form and can be joined in any formation that is necessary to make a desired layout. The special apparatus to perform certain specialized functions has remained expensive, however. Such functions are, for instance, the diversion of a conveyed article to a branch line, the stopping of an article for labeling, etc., and the release of articles seriatim from a line of articles. Not only is such functional equipment expensive, intricate, dangerous, and difficult to maintain, but it is often not economically possible to retro-fit to existing equipment without extensive rebuilding of the installation. These and other difficulties have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a conveyor system for providing a standard element for addition to conventional equipment to provide added functions.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a conveyor element having retractable plungers that are operated by an inflatable bladder without danger to the operator.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor element with lifting and stopping plungers, which element has a low profile, so that it can be mounted in a conveyor frame between a pair of rollers without extending above or below the rollers.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a conveyor element for providing additional functions to an existing roller conveyor, as a retro-fit and without substantial reconstruction of the conveyor.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a conveyor element having plungers, which element is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a conveyor element which is designed in a standard form for use in performing a plurality of functions with a minimum of change.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a conveyor element having retractable plungers arranged in such a way that the operator's fingers cannot be inserted, and is resistant to access by dirt or to vermin.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.